island_royalefandomcom-20200214-history
Lobby
When you enter Island Royale, you will be teleported to the lobby. The lobby is where you can buy new featured items, buy chests, redeem codes, change outfits, and more! It is also where you are going to decide if you want to play solos, duos or squads. The Lobby is also the place where you invite your friends to play together with you! In the 'LOBBY' section of the lobby you can see your level (left top corner) and xp, your island pass level (right under the level) also xp, the amount of bucks you have, the type of gamemode you want to play (solo, duo, trio, squad; fill or no fill). Fill or no fill is a gamemode which can only be found in duos and higher. Fill allows the game for other players to be on your team in game no fill does the opposite.You can also change your keybinds by pressing 'KEYBINDS' (bottom right). On top part of the lobby you can switch between sections. You can also click on 'KEYBINDS' at the bottom right to set different keys for actions in-game. Clicking on the amount of Bucks you have (top right) brings to the shop. Clicking on the friends symbol (top right) tells you if a friend is online in the game. If the player is then you can click on the person and send then a invite to join your group and playing and a higher gamemode. You can do the same thing if you click on the plus symbols next to your player on the other stands. When you enter a Lobby after clicking play on the home page of Island Royale you get to see an exclusive offer when it's done a new one comes out. Other sections of the Lobby Screen Shot 2018-06-06 at 11.07.23.png|Click on the photo to get to the Codes page.|link=Codes IslandRoyaleIslandPassGamepasses30.03.19.png|Click on the photo to get to the Island Royale page.|link=Island Pass Chest.jpg|Click on the photo to get to the Openables category.|link=Category:Openables Leaderboard24.05.19|Click on the photo to get to the Leaderboard page.|link=Leaderboard Screen Shot 2018-06-06 at 11.06.46.png|Click on the photo to get to the Locker page.|link=Locker RobloxScreenShot20190524 221402213.png|Click on the photo to get to the Gamepasses page.|link=Gamemodes WeeklyChalenges.png|Click on the photo to get to the Weekly Challenges page.|link=Weekly Challenges DailyRewards150.png|Click on the photo to get to the Daily Rewards page.|link=Daily Rewards RobloxScreenShot20190607 125257720.png|Click on the photo to get to the Field of View page.|link=Field of View Locker Media 20.png|Example of a normal (public) server lobby. MobileLobby23-02-19.png|Example of the mobile lobby. 19.png|Example of the VIP server's lobby. Featured Item Shop.PNG|The featured item shop. All Time Shop.PNG|The All Time Shop. Screenshot (25).png|Example of an Exclusive Offer. Maxresdefault.jpg|Example of Keybinds. Island Pass.png|Example of the Island Pass Locker2.PNG|Example of a locker Rounds Lobby's RoundsLobby24.05.19.png|The rounds lobby on the 24th of May, 2019. Battle Royale Lobby's Screen Shot 2018-07-07 at 08.53.58.png|July 2018 lobby. December8Lobby.png|The December 8th lobby. RobloxPlayerBeta 2018-12-16 16-34-31-724.jpg|The lobby of December 16, 2018. RobloxScreenShot20190224_211429174.png|The lobby, of February 23, 2019. AprilFools2019.jpeg|The lobby for the day on April Fools 2019. Lobby12.04.19|Update along with the Map on 12.04.19. RobloxScreenShot20190419 154202415.png| The 2019 Easter lobby. RobloxLobby26.04.19.png|The lobby on the 26th of April after the movie Avengers Endgame was released to the public. The music of the lobby also changed so it is the same as the emote Running To Danger. Lobby9.05.19.png|Lobby on May 9, 2019. Category:Basics